El último año
by Alseide
Summary: ¿Serán Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy tan distintos como todo el mundo cree? ¿O lograrán trabajar juntos y sorprender al mundo?. Rose/Scorpius y una nueva guerra comenzando a amenazar por el horizonte. Relatado por Rose.
1. Capítulo 1: Ella

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**Ella"**

- Rose despierta de una buena vez! No ves que me estás haciendo poner histérica??-

_Genial!, nada mejor que despertarme con un buen grito. Sobre todo si el grito sale de la boca de una de mis amadas compañera de dormitorio. Y eso de histeria en Anne, desde cuándo? Ella es el sinónimo de la serenidad – espero que noten mi sarcasmo-._

Qué diablos te pasa ahora Anne? – _Pregunté malhumorada_ – No ves que ya estoy despierta?

Lo siento Rosie… Hoy por ser un día especial decidí levantarte unos minutos antes…- _Odio que me hable con ese tonito de insoportable y sobre todo ODIO que me llamen Rosie._

_Un momento…que significa "unos minutos antes"??_

Qué hora es Anne? – _le dije tratando de sonar calmada._

Las 7.00 de la mañana

Queeeeeeeeé?? – _en ese momento abandoné toda cortesía y serenidad_.

Rosie, siempre te quedas dormida…-

_Se me olvidó agregar "odio que me levanten antes en la mañana" a la lista. Estaba realmente furiosa así que interrumpí su discurso._

Nunca, pero nunca, me quedo dormida! En mi diccionario, quedarme dormida significa llegar tarde a clase y siempre soy de las primeras en llegar. Así que no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir!! – _finalicé con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de gritarle como un demonio._

Rosie, por supuesto que en la mañana duermes de más. Mira si levantarte a las 7.30 cuando el desayuno es a las 8! Eso es una completa locura!

_Claro, con el sueño que tengo se me olvidó algo importantísimo, despertarse a las 6.45 para comenzar a arreglarse, como pude osar a olvidarlo! Sí, lo admito, soy la reina del sarcasmo. Yo me levanto a las 7.30 para bañarme, organizar mi mochila y ponerme el uniforme. Pero Anne y Gloria, mi otra compañera de dormitorio, se levantan excesivamente temprano para bañarse, peinarse y maquillarse. No entiendo para qué, si el resultado es el mismo que cuando se van a acostar…sólo que muchísimo más artificial._

_Ellas se la pasan diciéndome que debo levantarme antes para arreglarme y así estar "más bella", que debo comprar poción alisadora para controlar mi cabello, ponerme labial para resaltar mi boca, delineador para resaltar mis ojos y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a tener que colocarme mil cosas para resaltar mil partes más de mi cuerpo, pero para mí todas esas cosas son estupideces. Igualmente no perdí la oportunidad de fastidiarla, así que con falsa inocencia la pregunté:_

Por qué es una completa locura?

Porque debes arreglarte bien para ir a clases, Rosie - _Esa era la voz de Gloria, que recién salía del baño. Definitivamente no habían comprendido mi ironía._

Por supuesto que sí, debes usar cremas para dejar tu piel suave, hay algunas que son muy buenas – _Y apenas Anne dijo eso, entre las dos se pusieron a nombrar, en orden alfabético todas las cremas del mundo mágico y del muggle también._

_Me pregunto por qué no tendrán la misma memoria para el estudio que para recordar los nombres de los cosméticos. Siempre se sacan bajas notas, pero creo que es porque su obsesión con la belleza y los chismes les devora el tiempo… y el cerebro también._

* * *

_Aproveché que estaban entretenidas para tomar mi uniforme y abrir sigilosamente la puerta del baño y luego el grifo del agua, ya allí dentro nadie me molestaría. No serían capaces de entrar al baño y obligarme a una sesión de belleza. _

_Solté mi cabello castaño y entré a la ducha. Para vengarme de Anne decidí que me bañaría lo más lento que pudiese. Moría por ver su cara si, aparte de tener el baño en el último turno, tenía solo veinte minutos para bañarse y arreglarse! _

_Sé que los Gryffindor se supone que deben tener una caballerosidad sin igual, pero lo cierto es que me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, por estupideces como este caso claro está, y también soy bastante cruel cuando me lo propongo. _

_Cuando me cansé de estar debajo del agua cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha. Me sequé y me puse el uniforme. Miré el león y los colores escarlata y dorado del revés de mi túnica y también en mi corbata. Estaba orgullosa de estar donde estaba. Y me puse mucho más orgullosa cuando miré la placa que decía "Rose Weasley, Prefecta de Gryffindor"_

_Inflé mi pecho en un gran suspiro y luego salí del baño y miré el reloj que teníamos en la pared._

_Perfecto: las 7.35. Cumplí con mi cometido, Anne tendría que estar a las corridas._

_Me salí de la habitación antes de que ella me lanzara la Maldición Cruciatus, porque era muy capaz de hacer eso, y encima me miraba como si fuera a matarme. Por suerte Anne era demasiado estúpida como para lograr hacerlo…y yo sabía más hechizos que ella._

* * *

_Fui caminando hacia el Gran Comedor a encontrarme con mis amigos, que seguramente ya tendrían que estar allí devorando todo, y encima con tantos primos y mi hermano en el colegio, seguro que encontraba alguien con quien poder hablar._

_Hacía recién unas semanas que había comenzado el año escolar, pero éste ya desde el principio parecía ser prometedor, no por nada era mi último año aquí. Solo tengo que aprobar los EXTASIS_

_con excelentes calificaciones, como siempre lo hago, y podré hacer cualquier cosa que desee. Por suerte había heredado el cerebro de mi madre._

_Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en lo de mi crueldad y se me ocurrió la loca idea de que por esa cualidad podría haber estado en Slytherin, pero la descarté enseguida._

Imposible! Seré cruel, pero no soy una basura como todas esas serpientes rastreras. – _Pensé en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza._

Ay Rose, Rose, Rose! Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que cambiarías de opinión en este año sobre los Slytherin!

**Hola a todos! Por favor denme la bienvenida ya que soy nueva en . Imagino que se habrán dado cuenta al leer este capítulo!… aunque me temo que los que siguen no van a ser mucho mas largos que éste.**

**Por favor opinen sobre el capítulo, corrijan errores, no sé, lo que les parezca. Espero que no me lapiden desde ahora!**

**Si lo leen dejenmé un review aunque sea diciendo si les gusta o no!**

**Aclaración: Este fic es un SCORPIUS/ROSE.**

**Saludos.**

**Cami.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un dato interesante

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"Un dato interesante"**

_ Fui llegando hacia el Gran Comedor con pasos rápidos, la idea de que mis amigos me hayan dejado sin mi desayuno me atormentaba; eran muy capaces de comérselo ellos. Pero luego me acorde de que todavía era muy temprano._

_ Me tranquilicé un poco y atravesé todos los pasillos que restaban a una velocidad menor. Cuando me encontré en la mesa de Gryffindor me sente junto a Claire que ya estaba allí, esperándonos._

_ Se podría decir que Claire es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos un poco antes antes de comenzar nuestro primer año en el castillo. Para ser más exacta, íbamos en direcciones opuestas a toda velocidad buscando un compartimiento vació en el Expreso, y en el medio del pasillo__ nos chocamos. Nos disculpamos, nos presentamos y buscamos juntas un compartimiento para alojarnos, desde ese momento somos amigas inseparables._

- Hola Rose. ¿Cómo has dormido? - _Me preguntó con una sonrisa._

- Muy bien, Claire, gracias por preguntar - _Ésa fue mi contestación con mi habitual sarcasmo._

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasó? -

- Anne se atrevió a despertarme a las siete. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡A las siete, y encima para decirme que tenía que arreglarme!-

- No me hubiese gustado ser ella en ese momento. - _Lo admito, ella también usa algunas ironías._

- No le hice nada...simplemente la dejé sin tiempo para bañarse. Ese es el peor castigo para ella. - _Mi cara se transformó en una sonrisa malvada._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, ya que la comida había aparecido. En ese momento me acordé de mi madre y de P.E.D.D.O, su fundación para protejer los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Comencé a tomar una leche chocolatada y mojé una tostada en ella._

- ¿Empezaron a comer sin mí? - _Dijo una voz conocida._

- Ya era hora de que llegaras, Jacob - _Le dije con alegría al ver que ya estaba allí._

- ¡Rosie, ya te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre no me gusta! - _Él estaba molesto, pero aún así tan tranquilo... _

- Lo sé, JAKE, lo hago para molestarte, y además tú me llamas Rosie. - _Enfatizé su sobrenombre a modo de disculpa._

- Lo siento. - _Me lo dijo con cara de perrito mojado, por lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreirle. Ésa cara me puede._

_Sólo faltaba Jane y el grupo estaría completo. Pero pasó el tiempo y no llegó. Estábamos muy preocupados por ella, pero aún así nos dirigimos los tres solos hacia Pociones. No nos quedaba tiempo para buscarla._

* * *

_Llegamos al salón un poco antes de que toque el timbre de comienzo de clases, y nos deslizamos hacia nuestros pupitres sigilosamente. El Profesor Karj, como siempre, había llegado antes y cerró las puertas de su sala unos minutos después del toque de timbre. _

_No tenía de qué quejarme, era un profesor excelente Había llegado desde Durmstrang a principos del año pasado, a enseñarnos Pociones Elaboradas a todos los Sextos y Séptimos cursos. _

_Debo agregar que me sorprendió mucho su repentina llegada, ya que las primeras tres semanas de clases, su materia había sido impartida por otro profesor. Un hombre de aspeto débil y enclenque, si se permite dar opinion  
_

- ¡Alumnos tomen asiento! - _dijo con su voz sonora y profunda. - _Hoy comenzaremos a hacer la Poción Multijugos, por favor colóquense en parejas. ¡Rápido!

- Profesor Karj, ¿qué no es esa una de las pociones prohibidas?

- Muy buena observación, señorita Weasley. En efecto, es una de ellas, pero nosotros no la utilizaremos con los fines para los que fue creada, sino como una práctica.

_ Asentí, pero igualmente no me gustaba la idea._

- Profesor, Jane McAboy está ausente, y ella suele ser mi pareja - _Ésa fue la voz tímida de Claire._

- De acuerdo. ¡Hastings, Weasley! - _Nos llamó la atención_ _a Jake y a mí _- ¡Ackerley estará con ustedes, serán un trío por hoy! -

_ Recibimos a Claire con gran alegría, nos gustó que nos llamara trío. Pero nos hubiera agradado ser más un cuarteto, y eso nos hizo acordar a que Jane seguía sin estar en la clase y no nos había dicho nada sobre faltar el día anterior._

- Claire, dime los ingredientes de la poción - _Lo dije de mala gana, sólo para romper nuestros pensamientos_

- Ahí van: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia Sophia_ y Centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de Serpiente Arbórea Africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir.

- Bien, ya voy a buscar todo así empezamos lo más rápido posible.

_Tal como lo había dicho, fui a buscar los ingredientes al armario y los llevé a la mesa. Claire nos daba las instrucciones y Jake y yo nos ocupábamos de la preparación. Lamentablemente Pociones no era precisamente el fuerte de nuestra amiga. _

_Estaba dando vueltas al líquido cuando sentí que alguién me miraba con insistencia, busqué por la sala para ver de dónde provenía la mirada, hasta que me choqué con unos ojos grises que me observaban con burla desde la otra punta del salón. Eran de Scorpius Malfoy, un idiota de Slytherin, Casa con la que, desgraciadamente, compartíamos Pociones._

_Supe que estaba tratando de hacerme entender algo, por la sorna con la que me miraba. Aún así no perdí la opurtunidad de gesticularle un exagerado "Muérete". Me miró con desprecio, y yo le hice una sonrisa socarrona. Volví a preocuparme por nuestra poción._

_Cerca del final de la clase, la primera de las cuatro fases de la Poción Multijugos ya estaba terminada. El Profesor Karj pasó por nuestra mesa, evaluó la poción y nos colocó un distinguido. _

_ Cuando se alejaba hacia otra mesa lo observé detenidamente. __Por más que fuera un gran profesor y simpático, había algo inquietante en él, algo misterioso que me daba muy mala espina._

* * *

_Salimos de la clase y comenzamos a rastrear a Jane. Revisamos todos los pasillos y salones y no la encontramos. Salimos a los verdes terrenos del castillo, y tampoco estaba allí. Estábamos a punto de desesperarnos y cometer la otrocidad de avisarle a la directora McGonagall, cuando una voz fría habló a nuestras espaldas, destilando veneno._

- Weasley, que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí. -

- Piérdete Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces - _Contesté,también, con frialdad, acostumbrada a su constante fastidio._

- Ackerley, Weasley, Hastings...¿No falta alguien?¿Dónde está McAboy? - _Siguió con su burla, pero en seguida me di cuenta del doble sentido de su frase. En ese momento saqué furiosa mi varita y le apunté con ella._

- ¿Dónde-está-Jane? - _Le pregunté entrecortadamente por el enojo que tenía._

_Claire y Jake se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y también empuñaron sus varitas._

- ¿Qué no lo saben? - _Preguntó con sarcasmo - _El mundo mágico se está revolucionando...Están naciendo nuevos grupos de Mortífagos por donde quiera que se mire. Se está exigiendo la supremasía de la sangre por sobre todas las cosas, y , como sabrán, su amiguita McAboy no tiene sangre digna, es una sangre sucia - _siseó esas palabras con un odio que me hizo estremecer, pero igualmente no perdí la conpostura._

- No te pedí una predicción sobre el futuro, Malfoy - _Le dije con sarcasmo_ - Quiero-saber-dónde-está-mi-amiga. - Le deletreé.-

- Tienes suerte, Weasley. Tu amiga salió con vida de ésta. - _Volví a estremecerme, pero no quería que Malfoy viera la más mínima debilidad._

- Si es posible, quiero la información para hoy, Malfoy. - _Dijo Claire a mi lado._

- Vaya, ¡que poca paciencia!. - _Se notaba que disfrutaba la situación._

- Malfoy, lo diré así, no soy violento, pero no tendría problema en responder por mis amigos si lo necesitan - _Ése fue Jake, que luego de decir eso sostuvo con más firmeza y desición su varita._

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Hastings? - _Preguntó sin inmutarse._

- Es una simple advertencia. - _Le dije_ - Ahora dínos dónde está nuestra amiga.

- De acuerdo, se los diré, pero que conste que se los digo por puro aburrimiento.- _En ese punto ennarqué una ceja_ - Está en la enfermería, ¿dónde más podría estar?. - _Nos dijo con tranquilidad._

_ Lo dejamos hablando solo, ya que nos fuimos a la carrera hacia la enfermería._

_Las palabras que había dicho Malfoy, muy a mi peasar, me habían asustado.  
_

_Sólo esperábamos que Jane estuviera bien. _

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad pensé que no iba a tener ninguno. Acá se los contesto.  
**

**Ro16black: **Fuiste mi primer review. Gracias por tus observaciones! Y sí, en el Word tenía todas las rayas de diálogo, pero cuando subí el cap. desaparecieron. También corregí todos los errores de puntuación. Pero no sé si se ven o no, ya que entro a editarlo, corrijo los errores, escribo las rayas de diálogo y guardo los cambios, pero cuando entro a ver si quedaron bien en la pág. me aparece igual que antes, con los errores. Si sabés cómo hacer para que queden bien, no dudes en avisarme!

**solpotterblack: **Yo estuve de lectora durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora quise probar suerte escribiendo esta locura :P. Que bueno que te gusten las ironías porque va a haber muchas!. Espero que no suene a excusa, pero el primer cap. me lo dediqué en presentar a Rose. En este le puse un poquitito de acción al final. Y sobre Scorp, bueno...va a tardar bastante en hacerse querer. Y tenés razón, la vida es más que maquillaje y peinados!

**ivtacroiaosnaleg: **Me alegra mucho que te guste! Acá está Scorpius en una aparición pequeña, pero en la que dice mucho:P. Y las compañeras de dormitorio de Rose, son una ironía a las que solo piensan en cómo verse, así como decís vos.

**Hasta la próxima**

**Cami.**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué le pasó a mi amiga?

CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"¿Qué le pasó a mi amiga?"**

Corrimos, corrimos, y corrimos. Era un largo trecho desde los jardines hasta la enfermería, pasamos por incontables pasillos, tuvimos que esperar bastante rato para que las escaleras se colocaran en la dirección correcta, vimos innumerables cuadros y estatuas, pero así y todo, no nos detuvimos a descansar ni un sólo minuto hasta llegar a la puerta. Jacob y yo llegamos primero y esperamos unos instantes a que Claire nos alcanzara, ya que se había quedado atrás, nos alcanzó con la lengua afuera. Estábamos casi sin aire ya, pero cuando llamamos a la puerta, Madame Pomfey nos recibió y nos hizo pasar. Jane estaba tendida en una de las camas de la estancia con la frente vendada y el brazo izquierdo enyesado, estaba más pálida que de costumbre... sin mencionar los numerosos moretones que la decoraban.

Por suerte, no había ningún otro enfermo en la sala, sólo la enfermera, nosotros... y nuestra amiga desmayada.

- Madame Pomfey, veníamos a ver a Jane ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

- ¡Niños, por Merlín!, que suerte que han venido... - Nos dijo la vieja Pomfey, al parecer era el momento indicado para llegar. - Esta chica es el caso más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede Madame Pomfey? - Dice Jacob preocupado a mi lado.

- La señorita McAvoy está inconsciente desde ayer por la noche, cuando la trajeron. Pero despierta en sueños y balbucea cosas incoherentes. ¡Es horrible! - Está casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué... qué c-clase de cosas b-b-balbucea? - Claire está muy asustada por la reacción de la enfermera y su voz se quiebra, algo extraño en ella.

- Entre las pocas cosas que he podido entenderle, parece que un grupo de personas la está persiguiendo. - Nosotros tres abrimos la boca, pero Pomfey nos detuvo, adivinando nuestra intención. - No, no sé quiénes son estas personas. Pero de cuando en cuando llora sumergida en sus pesadillas pidiendo auxilio y rogando a alguien que se detenga. A veces pregunta "¿A dónde me trajeron? o ¿Qué quieren de mí?" y luego lanza gritos desgarradores y algún que otro hechizo de protección en voz baja. No estoy para este tipo de cosas a mi edad - Ahora, la vieja directamente solloza, lastimosamente.

Nos dio tanta pena que durante los minutos siguientes nos dedicamos a consolar a la pobre vieja. Cuando logramos que se calme, a base de palabras de aliento y un vaso de agua fría, seguimos con la conversación.

De repente me asaltó una gran curiosidad, que luego se transformó en sospecha.

- ¿Señora? - dije para llamar la atención de la enfermera llorosa. - ¿Quién trajo a Jane hasta aquí? - expresé mi duda en voz alta.

- Ahora que lo pregunta, señorita Weasley, nadie trajo a esta niña. La encontré desmayada en la puerta de la enfermería. Aunque... unos golpes fuertes en la puerta me despertaron y luego la hallé allí tendida. - sus ojos se abrieron como si acabara de recordar algo - ¡Y junto a ella había una bolsita pequeña atada con una cuerda! Aguarden un segundo que la traigo.

Con Jacob y Claire nos miramos confundidos y atemorizados al mismo tiempo. Esto nos daba un mal presentimiento.

_¿Qué demonios pasa?_ - me dije - _Todo esto_ e_s definitivamente muy extraño..._

- Aquí está, en el momento estaba tan sorprendida que casi me olvidaba de. - _Qué suerte, ya volvió._

Ahora que la veíamos, la bolsa era de verdad muy pequeña. Sería todavía mucho más chica que la palma de mi mano, era de color verde esmeralda y estaba atada con un fino cordel de color negro brillante.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué estamos esperando? - dije para superar mi nerviosismo - Jake, abre esa bolsa y veamos qué tiene dentro.

- ¿Por qué yo? - _¡Cobarde!_

- ¡Porque eres el hombre! - a veces Jacob era muy idiota - ¡Es tu deber proteger a las damiselas en apuros!- De acuerdo, lo admito, cuota exagerada de dramatismo...pero con él siempre funciona.

- Ni en un millón de años, Rose. Llámame cobarde, pero no voy a abrir esa cosa. - Mi actuación no dio resultado, _es la primera vez que sucede. Debe de estar muy asustado._

- Jacob Cyprien Hastings escúchame con atención, ¡abre esa bolsa en este mismo instante o te quedas sin cara! - _¡Ja ,ya verás de lo que soy capaz!_

- ¿Por qué no la abres tú? Ya que tienes tanta fuerza para amenazarme creo que...

- ¡Niños! ¿Creen que a su amiga le hará alguna gracia despertar con sus gritos? ¡Silencio, por favor! - Hasta asustada y todo, la enfermera todavía tenía una increíble voz de mando.

Pero muy a nuestro pesar, nos callamos, recordando el carácter de nuestra amiga Ravenclaw. Jane podría parecer callada y tímida, pero cuando le daban ataques de locura era un huracán que devoraba todo a su paso...y era mejor estar lo más lejos posible de ella en esa situación.

- ¡Oh! - escuchamos decir a Claire - Que extraño, no hay nada peligroso.

_¿Es mi imaginación o Claire abrió ella sola la bolsa sin decir nada? Eso es lo más increíble de ella, que es impredecible._

Parece que Jacob también pensó lo mismo, ya que los dos nos agolpamos detrás de nuestra enclenque amiga a husmear dentro de la bolsa. Casi me tropiezo para llegar rápido hacia ella - _maldita ansiedad_ - pero descubrí que Claire tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera parecer maligno dentro de la tele verde. Sólo había un grueso polvo negro y áspero junto con otro polvo más, pero éste era de color bronce, más fino y un poco más suave al tacto. A pesar de todo, algo me intrigaba acerca del origen de estas sustancias, ¿serían plantas u otra cosa?

- Madame Pomfey... ¿Podríamos llevarnos esto? - Le preguntó nuestra amiga refiriéndose al polvo bicolor, en seguida adiviné sus intenciones.

- Supongo que no habrá problema - nos dijo - ¿pero para qué lo quieren?

- Nos gustaría ver si Nev... El Profesor Longbottom - me corregí, ante la mirada severa de Pomfey- sabe algo sobre la naturaleza de este polvo. - Contesté por mi amiga, sacándole las palabras de la boca.

- En ese caso, llévenselo tranquilos. - dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó a la enfermería un chico alto de séptimo año con uniforme verde y plata. Pero no era cualquier chico, ese pelo azabache y desordenado era inconfundible, se trataba de mi primo Albus Potter y venía con un gran chichón en la frente. S_eguramente se debe haber golpeado con una pelota en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, estúpido Albus._

- Madame Pomfey, cúreme rápido por favor, estaba practicando y una bludger me dio en la cabeza - _¡Ja, bingo! aunque...una bludger, ¡auch! que feo golpe. No me gustaría ser tú, primito._

Mi primo Slytherin vio a Jane tendida en la cama y nos miró confundido, superando el dolor de su frente y reparando en nuestra presencia. Nosotros le hicimos señas de que no sabíamos qué había pasado y que tampoco teníamos idea de por qué ella estaba allí.

La enfermera lo sentó en una silla, con cara de fastidio, de seguro acostumbrada a los descuidos de mi primo y buscó una cuchara que llenó con un líquido morado brillante. Albus se tomó la poción con cara de asco y sacudió la cabeza para tragarla, mascullando un "sí que esta cosa es amarga...". Pomfey lo miró enojada.

La vieja Pomfey nos hizo salir a todos de su sala, luego de que Claire, Jacob y yo le dijéramos que volveríamos a pasar por allí a ver a Jane más tarde, cuando acabaran las clases del día. Sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos pasado todo el período libre antes de almorzar buscando a nuestra amiga, y luego en el hospital de la escuela, esperando a que ella despierte mientras charlábamos con la enfermera.

- Delicioso el remedio, ¿verdad, Potter? - Jacob disfrutaba fastidiando a mi primo.

- Ja- ja. No te haces idea, Hastings. - Le contestó mi primo con frialdad.

- Siempre tan simpático... ahora entiendo por qué no tienes amigos - dijo mi amigo con sorna.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, asqueroso Gryffindor? Te arrepentirás si no lo haces, te lo advierto.

No aguantaron más, ya que ambos enseguida rompieron a reír, sin poder contenerse, y se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo. Esos estúpidos disfrutaban de escenas ridículas como esta, para ellos un simple "Hola, ¿cómo va todo?" no era suficiente. No, ni siquiera podían saludarse como personas normales y civilizadas.

- ¡Rosie, Claire! Lo siento, no las saludé primero. - dijo arrepentido, abrazándonos a ambas.

- No es necesaria tanta ceremonia, Al. - dijo Claire zafándose del abrazo de mi primo, incómoda.

_Me pregunto por qué cada vez que Al nos abraza ella hace eso..._

- ¿Qué hacía Jane en la enfermería, chicos? - nos preguntó con curiosidad, cortando mis pensamientos.

- ¡Juro que no tuvimos nada que ver! - me apresuré a decir - Ojalá lo supiéramos, Pomfey nos dijo que la encontró ayer por la noche, desmayada, en la puerta. - No podía evitar mi preocupación al pensar en eso. Jane, a pesar de ser nuestra mente maligna, nunca se metía en problemas. _Y no creo que se haya desmayado por haber comido poco en la cena._

- ¿Y alguien les informó a ustedes que ella estaba ahí?

- Fue el idiota de... - empezóClaire.

- ¡Nadie! Fuimos solos - mentí rápidamente, dejando a mi amiga con las ganas de hablar - nadie nos avisó nada sobre dónde estaba.

- Rosie, ¿fue Malfoy, cierto? - _Demonios, detesto que me conozca tan bien._

Nos quedamos callados, sin saber qué decir.

- Sí, definitivamente fue él. - Se auto-contestó al notar nuestro silencio. - ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Los amenazó con algo?

Albus y Malfoy no eran del mismo grupo, pero, a pesar de eso, no eran rivales. De hecho, nunca se enfrentaban por nada... a no ser que Malfoy se metiera conmigo o con alguno de mis amigos y mi primo estuviera cerca de nosotros. En esas situaciones, Albus se acercaba y le pedía de una forma terriblemente respetuosa a ese idiota que nos dejara tranquilos. Descontando esas pequeñas oportunidades, nunca se hablaban, simplemente no eran amigos ni enemigos. Pero mi elegante primo siempre desconfiaba de él.

- Nada. - se apresuró a decir Jacob.

- No lo defiendan, necesito saber qué les dijo - enfatizó tanto la palabra "necesito" que le tuve que contar lo sucedido.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Albus? ¿Lo de los Mortífagos? Seguramente debes haber escuchado a tus compañeros decir algo...- le pregunté en voz baja cuando terminé el relato.

Pero él tenía tal cara de desconcierto que supuse que no sabía nada. No contestó a mi pregunta.

- Debo irme a clases - dijo solamente.

Y se fue del pasillo donde estábamos al trote hacia su Sala Común a buscar sus libros. Quedé intrigada. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Albus lo sabría y no nos quiso decir? ¿Se estaría formando algo oscuro?

_Demasiadas cosas raras por hoy. Ahora sólo nos queda ir a la clase de Herbología y preguntarle a Neville sobre el polvo._

_**oooo000oooo**_

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con este intento de fic. Voy a tratar de tener más imaginación para actualizar rápido, porque la trama ya la tengo toda lista...pero todavía no se cómo escribirla (muy mal lo mío).**

**En resumen, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero se me va la imaginación :P**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero volver a actualizar dentro de poco.**

**Besos**

**Cami (Wiiiiiii)**


End file.
